Transformation
by Barrel2s1cool
Summary: A fanfic series involving male and female transformation, mature to be safe.
1. Full Moon in Camp Crystal Lake

It was cool and calm night at Camp Crystal Lake, almost, Jason trudged through the camp grounds, his right arm was in horrible conditions, rotten blood was dripping (rotten blood?) from a wound, maybe a dog or something, he didn't know what it look like, he think it's a dog but larger than a dog or something, it hurt like hell, Jason had to hold his machete with his left hand now, right now,it's a full moon night, the moon is blocked by a bunch of clouds, with one good eye, it makes it more hard, he decided to stalk a couple, then boy mumble, "If Wade bring the goddamn Grapes, I will slap him!" Grapes, Jason think it's a new kind of drug, "Kill for mama, Jason." his mama's soft voice repeat like a record player, with his good eye, he spotted a guy walking like he's high or something, throwing his machete, it hit Wade in the head, killing him but making a sound, Jason saw it was weed, not grapes, but it made a sound as two voices yelled out, "Amber, you stay here and if you saw Jason, Run." "Okay, Jacob." Jason heard his mom telling to kill begin repeat and grow like a sinister potion with a motivation of ending a life of a person, what would Jason do, he didn't want to kill Amber because she look like her mom, how Amber and Pamela are so alike, both have blonde hair, brown eyes and represents a hardworking women, only Pamela's unconditional protection for Jason are only difference, decided to scare her, he approach the tent, raising his weapon, Amber open the tent, Jason felt a nasty crack in his hand, looking down, on his right hand, his nails are changing to claws, Jason was scared but horrified, but Amber was the one screaming like she was scared shitless, she remembered her boyfriend "If you saw Jason, Run." Amber got up and ran, Jason was in complete pain, his left hand doing the same thing, Jason slip, he notice his feet are changing similar to a... a, Jason grab his hockey mask and taking it off and throwing it, hoping it wouldn't be destroyed br /as Jason fell as he notice gray fur growing on him, he felt stronger, he felt a tingling on his tailbone, a tail is bursting out of his pants, Jason felt another tingling on his face, his face was stretching into a muzzle of some canine. His ears grew and his mind went from a silent killer to a werewolf. Rising on his new legs, wobbling, a mutter, "Oh shit." A teenager was looking from a tree, a bear trap snapped his, the forest of Camp Crystal Lake was now full of screams in horror and howling./p


	2. Werewolf In Haddonfield

Michael Myers Werewolf Transformation  
Lucy ran with her son, Adrian in her arms as fast she can, the Bogeyman is back, she stop as Michael 7 feet away, he started to mutter something, he slowly removed his mask, Lucy got a bad feeling about this, Michael begin to scream as dark grey fur burst out of his coveralls, she notice his nails sharpen, she was backing up, horrified with her son sleeping, more fur bursts, Michael was groaning, clothes ripping, his mind went from a silent psychopath to a wild animal, it wasn't until his transformation was completed, she started to run, run far away until her legs were tired and found a phone booth, exhausted by running, she open the booth, getting in and closing it. Exhausted from running 26 miles, she ended up falling asleep.

Lucy woke up by a tapping noise, she look up she thought it was the psychopath or Michael but it's a group of people, maybe a rescue team, a man called out, "Lucy, you had a son?" Lucy was already exhausted, sleepy and traumatic from last night. Lucy look at her son, who was awaken.

Michael woke up, completely naked and bloody, beside him was bloody corpse of a cult member of the Thorn. Rising up, he found his mask, laying in the grass.


	3. Fire and Brimestone

Cooperate Kane to Demon Kane Transformation  
September 28, 2015. Kane howled in pain as he witness Seth Rollins breaking his leg, pain shot from his leg to his head, nerves acting crazy and telling his brain it hurts like hell, he was in such pain that he heard what Seth, a guy he think he would be the future of WWE, begin to taunt the poor Director of Operation, about two weeks ago, Demon Kane dragged Seth to hell but like what happened to Diesel when Undertaker drag him to hell, he escaped from hell, Kane was forced to listen to every taunt, while being loaded on a gurney, and taking out of ring and loaded into an ambulance, while Seth Rollins laugh like a cocky dude believing he had won, but how wrong he was, the ambulance /-br /Kane rose up, the paramedics look at him but he was no longer the Director of Operations but The Big Red Monster, grabbing one of paramedics and choke slammed him to the ground. The paramedics screamed but smoke filled the ambulance so they can't see, Kane open the doors of the ambulance, his injured leg sting a little bit, Kane lift his leg up and slammed it, a pop is heard, now pisssed of what Seth did and insult, all hell breaks loose as he went toward the door that leads to the ring to fight Seth Rollins


End file.
